Dreaming wide Awake
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Hiccup, un simple chico, sueña con un mundo alterno.


Buenas, buenas, buenas. Este fic iba a ser uno de los que participarían en el reto #2 del grupo Caldo de Toothcup para el alma pero como estuve fuera y no hubo Internet (¬¬) pues ya no pude subirlo hasta hoy.

Bueno, mi auto regalo #1 jeje.

Este fic está basado en este vídeo watch?v=O2Qc_JHU6Ug que me gustó lo que hablaba y mi mente no paró hasta que salió -w- en fin, espero que les guste. Todavía debo otro fic pero ese más al rato, debe pasar por una ENORME revisión antes.

* * *

><p>Hiccup tenía la mirada apagada y un rostro inexpresivo. No importaba que hacía, solo podía pensar y preguntarse el sentido de la vida.<p>

Solo podía pensar en los resultados del examen que le habían mandado a hacer para resolver ese terrible dolor de cabeza. No importaba que tomara para eso, siempre volvía.

Suspiro antes de tomar el autobús que le dejara lo más cerca de su casa posible.

Pensar tan siquiera que... bueno, lo que su padre diría ante los resultados le provocaba un pequeño escalofrío. Aquel hombre le quería, lo sabía, pero le temía a la reacción que pudiera tener si el resultado le daba a algo más maligno que una simple migraña pues pudo haber hecho caso a los primeros síntomas pero tuvo que esperar hasta que le fuera insoportable para atenderla.

Levanto la mirada y vio la calle donde vivía. Pidió al transporte que parara. Luego caminó el tramo restante.

Al llegar a casa, se fue directamente a su habitación, saludando a su padre quien le pregunto con la mirada la razón por la que tuvo que llegar a esas horas pero no respondió y se fue directamente a su cuarto. Estando allí, tomo una pelota de estrés y comenzó a jugar con ella. Mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas, el murmuraba una forma de decirle a su padre la sospecha de lo que tenía con aquel dolor de cabeza constante, sumado a una mayor torpeza.

No llego a mucho cuando se quedó dormido.

Miró aquellos ojos verde amarillento.

Los miró e intentó apartar los ojos. Ambos estaban asustados, ambos tenían miedo. Finalmente decidió liberarlo, cortar sus ataduras. El animal se aventó sobre él y lo acorraló contra unas rocas. Su respiración estaba acelerada, temía que acabara con su vida pero solo rugió en advertencia antes de irse.

Se levantó y le vio golpearse al intentar escapar. Justo cuando lo perdió de vista y ya no pudo escucharle, la adrenalina que había estado corriendo por su cuerpo... se esfumó y se desmayó.

Estaba nuevamente con el médico. Le había contado lo que había soñado. Este le recordaba donde estaba pero los enormes ojos verdes que había encontrado, lo perseguían y no paraban de aparecer en su mente a pesar de estar consciente. Este le decía que regresara más tarde pues ya tendría los resultados.

Hiccup salió de allí, salió a comer un poco pero no podía parar de pensar en aquel dragón. Nada más ocupaba su mente.

Volvió al consultorio, su padre estaba allí y parecía molesto y asustado.

¿El doctor le había llamado? ¿Acaso él ya sabía la razón de ese tremendo dolor de cabeza y esa enorme torpeza? Esperaba que no.

Entraron juntos y se sentaron en cada silla, esperando al médico.

Cuando este entró, parecía sumamente sorprendido y asustado por los resultados. Hablaron los tres y finalmente, el temor que había tenido fue confirmado: tenía un tumor.

Su padre se puso de acuerdo con aquel hombre para la operación.

Pero en la mente de Hiccup solo aparecía el dragón en diferentes expresiones pero todas amables para él. Todas buscando cuidarle, ayudarle, todas demostrándole cariño.

Volvieron a su hogar, Hiccup completamente ido de la realidad.

Estaba ocultando su miedo con indiferencia. No le importaba morir, lo prefería a pesar de no exteriorizarlo. Lo que le aterraba era despedirse de aquel ser que, a pesar de desconocerlo, le quería.

El día se volvió noche. Y él se la paso en su cuarto, evitando a su padre y su mirada acusadora. No quería verle en un tempo, al menos no hasta la operación si es que esta salía bien.

Volvió a acomodarse para dormir.

Ambos cayendo hacia un montículo de hielo, el dragón con una sonrisa pues sabía que le iba a atrapar.

Y así fue. Le atrapó como el dragón lo había hecho tantísimos años atrás, solo que en vez de hielo, era fuego en aquel entonces. Volaron juntos y vencieron juntos al enemigo pues, a pesar de que el dragón fue quien le dio pelea, sin el haber estado en peligro de muerte, jamás se habría manifestado.

Tiempo después, ambos estaban en una cala, el dragón había insistido en ir y en mostrarle algo. Parecía que se había arrepentido pues no tardó mucho para que comenzara a jugar con él.

"No eres normal, amigo" se escuchó decir.

Gruñidos de aceptación le siguieron.

"¿Qué tan especial puedes ser?"

Despertó.

Era de madrugada según lo que podía ver.

No obstante, su mente rápidamente se fue con un rostro que relacionó con el de aquel dragón por el color de ojos. Y lo sintió más cercano de lo que jamás lo estaría con alguno de sus compañeros.

Volvió a quedarse dormido, esperando poder saber ese secreto.

[+] [+] [+]

Las semanas fueron pasando. Su familia comenzó a llegar, no todos estaban allí, solo la minoría se interesaba por él.

Todos ellos le desearon suerte en la operación. Rezaron para que nada le pasara, que saliera vivo y sin ese tumor. Aquello solo provocó algo de enojo con su padre pero lo exteriorizó a modo de aburrimiento.

De pronto, el dolor de cabeza comenzó a intensificarse.

Quiso contener el grito pero no lo logró. Este escapo de sus labios mientras se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza. Alguien tomó el teléfono y llamó al hospital pero todo eso pasó desapercibido para él.

Solo unas vagas figuras le eran visibles pero ninguna de su tiempo. Todas de aquella otra vida. Vio al dragón adquirir una forma humana. Este se acercaba a él, gruñendo y, sin saber cómo, le entendía.

Acercaron sus manos, colocando sus palmas juntas. Un gesto que le pareció curioso pero no dejo de hacerlo. Enromes alas negras cubrían la desnudez del otro.

"Siempre te protegeré"

Abrió los ojos y se vio en una camilla corriendo hacia la sala de operaciones, giró el rostro y vio de donde procedía la voz. Aquel dragón con habilidad de volverse humano estaba parado a su lado, extendiendo su mano.

Quiso imitarle pero su mano no respondía y solo fue llevado a la sala. El doctor estaba asustado.

Con su sola mirada le decía que tenía que hacer. Debía operarle si quería que viviera.

Fue sedado de inmediato y solo se sumergió a aquel sueño nuevamente. Solo que este tenía experiencias todavía más fuertes.

_Su padre siendo asesinado frente a sus ojos por aquel demonio que controlaba a su dragón._

_Él cayendo sin retorno a un incendio, con el dragón intentando alcanzarle. Siendo rodeado por aquellas patas y alas para protegerle._

_Un montón de gente aceptándole por primera vez. Viendo que aquel ser le miraba con cariño._

**_Te sueño_** murmuró su cuerpo horas después de la operación, estando entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia, con una sonrisa.

El dragón lo miro con la tristeza de un hermano o un amante.

**_Debo dejarte ir_** murmuró, perdiendo la sonrisa que había estado en su cuerpo. **_No podemos seguir._**

Aquel ente lo entendió y solo le abrazo fuertemente. Le murmuró algo pero no supo qué era debido a que despertó y volvió a dormir. Despertó de aquel sueño provocado por su tumor pero se quedó dormido, por primera vez sin ver aquello. Durmió en negro, sin nada más.

* * *

><p>Semanas después, una vez que había recuperado la normalidad de su vida, volvió a aparecer.<p>

Salvo que, esta vez, no era un sueño.

Frente a él, estaba la forma humana de su dragón. Parecía nuevo, perdido. Solo sonrió antes de levantar la mano y saludarlo.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

Sayonara~


End file.
